Our Undying Love
by baseballfan44
Summary: When you want something really bad, and you don't have much time to get it, you better get it fast so you can enjoy it. AU Futurefic. Major CLANA. oneshot. WARNING: Character Death


**Our Undying Love**

Summary: When you really want something, and you don't have much time to get it, you better get it soon and enjoy it. CLANA AU/Futurefic one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone related to Smallville or Superman.

A/N: This takes place while Clark is working at the Daily Planet, but before he becomes romantically involved with Lois. Lois is at the Daily Planet, too. He is Superman.

* * *

All she ever wanted was to go to the Oregon coast. Especially since the diagnosis. She knew she had to go there fast if she ever went. 

So she started packing. She was going to drive there.

Just as she was about to leave, she knew something, or in this case, someone, was missing. She had to go, but she had to go with someone special.

She picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

* * *

Clark had finally sat down to relax for the first time in, heck, he couldn't remember the last time he relaxed. When the phone rang, he was annoyed. 

"Dammit Lois," he cursed under his breath. "I don't have that article yet." He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" That came out in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry, Clark. Is this a bad time?" Wait a minute, that certainly didn't sound like Lois. It sounded like-

"Lana?"

"Should I call you back? You sound annoyed, like you're in the middle of something and I interrupted."

"No, no, Lana, it's okay, I thought you were someone else. What's up?"

"Well . . . "

* * *

Clark felt like it had been _forever _since the last time he had seen Lana. Now he found out she was in the advanced stages of leukemia, and that she only had about six weeks left. He didn't just feel obliged to go with her to Oregon, it was now his _desire _to take her. He packed as fast as he could and since he insisted on picking her up in Smallville, even he would be going the wrong way, he had to pack fast. 

Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door. _Lois! I told you! I'm leaving, like NOW! _He opened the door, only to find Lana standing there, looking as beautiful to him as ever.

"Lana," he said. "I thought I was picking you up."

"Now, that wouldn't make any sense, would it? That would be like six hours out of the way, there and back here."

"Okay then, let's get the show on the road."

* * *

Somewhere in about Nebraska, it came to be night. They decided to call it a night and stopped at a motel. They weren't married, heck they weren't even dating, they were just friends who were in love but wouldn't admit it. So, they wanted two separate rooms, but the only motel for 100 miles had only one room--with one bed. 

So Clark and Lana spent the next hour or so arguing over who should sleep on the bed, and who should sleep on the floor. Finally, Clark won his battle of generosity, and Lana got the bed, and he got the floor.

It was a good thing Clark was invulnerable, because the next morning, he would've had some serious back pain. So now day 2 of Clark and Lana's road trip began . . .

* * *

They stopped for lunch near the Nebraska-Wyoming border. Clark, as expected from a man, ordered a big, juicy, sloppy, cholesterol-induced cheeseburger. But Lana, not as expected from a cancer patient, ordered a big, juicy, sloppy, cholesterol-induced cheeseburger. 

"Uh, Lana," said Clark, looking at her funny. "Shouldn't you be watching your diet?"

"So I'll live four more weeks instead of six. And if I only have four weeks left, shouldn't I enjoy it?" Lana asked, like the situation was no big deal.

"Okay," said Clark, thinking she was crazy, but then again, she didn't have much time left, she was allowed to be a little crazy.

* * *

The next morning -day 3- Clark and Lana decided they wanted to do a little touring through Yellowstone before they spent the night in Wyoming or Idaho somewhere. 

At the end, Lana said, "That was nice, but, I think I'm gonna like the Coast better."

* * *

Here marks day 4. As Clark and Lana were driving through Idaho's capital city, Boise, Lana, out of the blue, said, "I wanna smoothie. Don't you wanna smoothie?" 

Clark couldn't object, it was the middle of summer and it was really, really hot. Though he was invulnerable, and never really sweated, he thought a smoothie sounded good.

So guess what?

They got smoothies.

* * *

Spending the night in Oregon, not 200 miles from their destination, Lana woke up knowing today would be her last. Clark noticed that something wasn't right with her right away. 

"Lana, are you alright? You look kinda pale," he said.

Lana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

That was the beginning of their final day, day 5.

* * *

In Portland, about 1 hour and 45 minutes away from the town of Seaside, where they were going, Lana knew her time was approaching, fast. 

"Clark," she said weakly. "You need to hurry."

This startled Clark. "Hang on, Lana. I'll get you there." He knew there was nothing he could do for her, and that tore up his heart. So he knew he just had to get her last desire filled. To see the Oregon Coast.

He debated with himself whether or not to just pull over, get out, and fly her there. Finally, half an hour later, he pulled over, turned the car off, and looked at Lana in the passenger seat, trying not to fall asleep for fear she might not wake up in time.

"Lana, I have a much faster way of getting you there. Hang on."

No answer. Clark unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the passenger door. He picked up Lana, and made sure no one was looking, and when he did, he ripped up his clothes and became Superman.

He took off and started to fly. He got to Seaside Oregon within thirty seconds. He landed on a nice beach with a bench, and laid Lana down. She looked up at him weakly.

"Clark, thank you," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"Shh," he said. "Just enjoy the scenery."

So for about 15 minutes, he held her, as she watched the waves wash up on the shore, neither one saying anything. Then, Lana slipped further away, and she spoke her final words.

"Clark, I love you, I have for a long time, I love you," she said, and then she died.

"I love you too, Lana, and I always will." Clark held her dead body for a few more minutes. _I knew I shouldn't have let her eat that cheeseburger, _he thought.

* * *

Days later, after Lana was buried, Clark kept feeling a sharp pain of remorse. He wished he would have tried to go back with Lana again. He wished he would have told her he loved her before she died. 

At least she found out he was Superman, unless she was too out of it to notice. She never said anything about it, but she had to have seen.

Lana may be dead, but there love for each other was not. There love would be undying forever.

THE END


End file.
